The various devices disclosed in the subject application preferably comprise, among other things, a pair of half sections which form a primary chamber for receiving molten metal and tubular means or tube, preferably of Pyrex or other suitable heat resistant material, which has an inner extremity held in relation to the primary chamber by the half sections and an outer extremity provided with an entrance or inlet for initially receiving molten metal for flow through the tubular means into the primary chamber.
The peripheral and/or end contact or area of engagement between the inner end or extremity of the tubular means and portions of the half sections is such that the tubular means upon introduction into a stream of molten metal is subjected to appreciable shock throughout its entire length and this is transmitted to the aforesaid area and in order to reduce this shock factor and alleviate cracking or breakage of the tubular means, a buffer or shock absorbing means is interposed between the inner extremity of the tubular means and chamber.
More particularly, for example, if a killed grade of molten steel is being sampled the buffer means may be inert or of a nonchemical character so as to act only as a protective element between the tubular means and half sections. In the event, the grade of steel requires deoxidizing, then the buffer means may also be of pyrophoric character, such as aluminum, so that the means interposed between the inner extremity of the tubular means and the half sections serve both as a buffer or shock absorber, and as a deoxidizer. The deoxidizing means is so located that it is completely melted and diffused by and into the molten metal for conditioning the latter prior to its flow into the primary chamber.
In view of the foregoing, one of the important objects of the subject invention is to provide a device comprising a receiving means preferably composed of a pair of half sections forming a tubular formation and a primary chamber for receiving a sample of molten metal, including tubular means having an inner extremity disposed in relation to the tubular formation and an outer extremity provided with an entrance for initially receiving molten metal for flow through the tubular means into the chamber, and buffer means interposed between the inner extremity of the tubular means and chamber whereby to reduce the shock factor caused by the hot metal flowing into the device.
A significant objective of the invention is to provide a device in which the buffer means may be in the form of heat resistant material or in the form of a deoxidizing means or both. Otherwise expressed, a buffer means may also constitute a deoxidizing means and vice versa.
A specific object is to provide a setup whereby buffer means may be utilized to assist in holding the deoxidizing means in place between the chamber and tubular means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device with a deoxidizing means which is of such a character that it may be stated that it is substantially instantaneously gradually diffused by and into the metal flowing toward the primary chamber.
Also, an object is to provide a device of the character described which includes a sleeve, preferably square in cross-section, which surrounds the tubular means, a casing preferably square in cross-section, which surrounds the tubular formation and sleeve whereby to assist in holding the half sections and other components assembled, and a generally arch-shaped support has legs secured in a pair of corners of the sleeve in relation to the tubular means and a bridge joining the legs which serves to support the outer extremity of the tubular means adjacent to its entrance.
Additional specific objects of the invention reside in providing a device with a shield inset from the entrance of the tubular means, and deoxidizing means which is applied as a liner or layer to at least one of the passages communicating with the primary chamber.
A particular object is to provide half sections in which the tubular formation thereof is formed by a pair of what may be termed channel portions or extended portions provided with grooves, and these channel or extended portions are at least partially held together by tape means at their longitudinal meeting edges whereby to prevent the outflow of any molten metal therebetween.
A further object of the invention is to preferably form the extended or channel portions with internal mating surfaces which taper or generally converge toward the primary chamber to provide what may be termed an intermediate or mixing chamber located between the primary chamber and tubular means whereby to pilot or funnel the flow of metal into the primary chamber.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a device having the mating surfaces described in the preceding paragraph which are so tapered or shaped that they assist in locating the tubular means and deoxidizing means in relation to one another and said surfaces.
A further objective is to provide half sections which also include enlarged or recessed head portions in which the recesses form the primary chamber alluded to above, and the head portions preferably have relatively thick outer or end chordal portions which are provided with one or more pairs of mating grooves which cooperate to define one or more secondary chambers communicating with the primary chamber for receiving molten metal therefrom to obtain sample portions of a predetermined size and weight which are joined to a head portion formed in the primary chamber but are adapted for severance therefrom for analysis.
Another significant objective of the invention is to provide the extended or channel portions of the half sections with internal mating surfaces which define an entrance or passage which is interposed between the primary chamber and mixing chamber and communicates therewith.
An important object is to provide at least one device in which the cross-dimension of the entrance or passage described in the preceding paragraph is predetermined and the internal cross-dimension of the tubular means is also of a predetermined size in direct proportion or ratio to that of the passage.
A specific object is to provide a unique method of deoxidizing the sample obtained.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention reside in providing a device which is efficient, durable, comprised of a minimum number of components which can be economically manufactured and assembled on a production basis and which can be readily disassembled or broken apart after use to obtain a sample.
Reference is hereby made to my copending applications Ser. Nos.: 543,687 filed Jan. 24, 1975; 563,581 filed Mar. 31, 1975; 595,155 filed July 11, 1975; 656,660 filed Feb. 9, 1976; and 690,296 filed May 26, 1976 which disclose, among other things, a secondary chamber or chambers which are described and/or defined in various ways.